fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Everyday!
|season = 1 |episode = 13 |prodcode = 7, Special 124/125 |wish = Christmas Day every day |headgag = Pink gift Santa Claus |story = Butch Hartman Tracy Berna Steve Marmel |storyboard = Butch Hartman Bob Boyle |art direction = Bob Boyle |director = Butch Hartman |writer = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |airdate = |previous = The Same Game |next = Boys in the Band |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd = NickToons Christmas Nick Picks: Holiday Season 2 It's a NickToons Christmas! |book = Christmas Every Day |youtube = https://youtu.be/AykLPesEHWc}} Christmas Everyday! is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1. It is the series' first special episode. Plot Everyone loves Christmas. Who wouldn’t want to celebrate it every day? Apparently the whole world, that's who. The globe is put into gridlock after Timmy wishes for 365 days of Christmas a year. Santa's overworked, Mom and Dad can't work and the other holidays are furious that jolly old Saint Nick is getting all the attention, not to mention all the holiday magic. The other holidays set out to take Santa down for good. Since Wanda and Cosmo are magically-depleted during this Season, Timmy must go it alone to the North Pole in order to save Santa and put the calendar back on schedule. Synopsis Christmas is Timmy's favorite day of the year, as in addition to the tremendous amount of gifts he receives from Santa Claus, it is also the one day of the year he is guaranteed that his mom and dad will stay home and not have Vicky babysit him. So when the day arrives, he expresses through a song to Cosmo and Wanda that he wishes Christmas were every day. Despite their reluctance, they grant his wish. At first, Timmy is thrilled to have Christmas every day, but things soon take a sour turn, as he begins to notice when he starts receiving less and less presents as each day passes. And because Christmas now falls on every day, all the schools, stores, and businesses remain closed, and everybody has become so sick of Christmas that the armed forces are working to shoot Santa's sleigh down. Even worse, the mascots for the other holidays (led by the Easter Bunny and consisting of Baby New Year, Cupid, and The April Fool) are furious that their respective holidays can no longer come. Unfortunately, Timmy cannot reverse his wish, because every Christmas Eve, all the fairies in Fairy World transfer their magic to Santa so that he can make his annual journey, and they do not get it back till Christmas is over; but because it was Christmas everyday, Cosmo and Wanda cannot reverse the wish. The angry holiday mascots, planning to banish Santa to the non-existent date of February 33, kidnap Cosmo and Wanda (in order to use what remains of their magic against Santa's) and take off in the April Fool's bus. Using a high-speed snowmobile, Timmy makes his way to Greenland, all the while getting help from other kids who celebrate Christmas, soon catching up with the holiday mascots. Disguising himself as another holiday mascot named Birthday Boy, Timmy tricks the mascots into letting him on their bus, then slows them down by puncturing their tires with Cosmo and Wanda's crowns. Up at Santa's workshop, the elves have gone on strike over the never ending Christmas, leaving Santa to come up with designs for rather pathetic looking toys. Timmy makes it to Santa's workshop in time to warn Santa of the oncoming attack (Mrs. Claus giving Timmy a lump of coal for making the wish in the first place), but the mascots soon catch up. Santa's attempts to fight them off are futile, and his magic is soon sucked out of him and transferred to the Easter Bunny, who prepares to blow Santa to February 33 with an egg-shaped bomb. Timmy at this point arrives to stop this, but Easter Bunny is still willing to throw Timmy to February 33 for creating the mess he made and that he is the only kid that is there. Fortunately, the kids who helped Timmy in his journey show up, along with every other child with Internet access, and they help him make it clear to the holiday mascots that they do love their respective holidays as well, just not as much as Christmas--as Timmy points out, Santa Claus brings people presents and Christmas brings friends and families together. The mascots acknowledge this and realize that their holidays don't really do much compared to Christmas: *The Easter Bunny notes that all he really does is hide eggs that go bad if you don't find them soon enough. *The April Fool notes that all he does is get people to play mean-spirited pranks on each other. *Cupid says that he makes people fall in love with each other, which the kids find gross. The mascots realize the error of their ways and apologize to Santa for what they did and give him his magic back. While Santa's back to normal, it doesn't change the fact that it's still Christmas. Timmy then rallies all the kids to tell Santa that what they want is for it to be December 26, which they do. Thanks to that, the endless Christmas finally ends, and things return to normal. However, to make amends for the whole mess, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and the other holiday mascots have to deliver the Christmas presents next year while Santa and his wife take a vacation in Hawaii and, to make sure no other kid makes the same wish Timmy made, Jorgen Von Strangle adds a new rule to Da Rules that forbids fairies from granting "Christmas Every Day" wishes. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Ranch Girl *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / General *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Mrs. Claus *Tom Arnold as Corporate Santa *Kevin Michael Richardson as Santa *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Soilder *Frankie Muniz as Chester *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Brian Dunkleman as April Fool *Robert Costanzo as Easter Bunny *Tom Kenny as Cupid *Steve Marmel as Computer Voice Songs *I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas Transcripts *Scribd External links *Christmas Everyday! at the Christmas Specials Wiki de:Alle Tage Weihnachten es:Navidad todos los días Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday stories Category:Holiday-themed episode Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Last episode of Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Turner Family Episodes